Under the Moonlight
by vermilion12
Summary: I'll make this really short. Kougaiji and Yaone go out for a night. That's all. Pls. rr. Thanks!


Hi! Once again, this is a KougaijixYaone fic. Please review after. Thanks! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Kougaiji silently stepped into the room, carrying a bouquet of beautiful red and purple flowers. He gently placed them on the soft lavender sheets of the bed and silently left the room.  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon, Yaone silently opened the door to her room. She stared in awe, seeing the beautiful flowers, neatly placed on her bed. She carefully took them in her arms and admired them for a moment. She took out the card and looked at it for a moment.  
  
/I hope you liked the flowers. Please go to the town south of the castle and meet me at the restaurant beside the flower shop at around six p.m. I'll be waiting.  
-Kougaiji/  
  
Yaone blushed as she read his name. She unwrapped the flowers and carefully placed each one inside the vase on the table. She opened her closet and took out a beautiful red dress, made of the finest silk there is. She smile as she remembered the day her parents gave her the dress. She was around eighteen when they bought it for her. She took a quick shower and quickly slipped on her under garments and the dress. She gently brushed her hair and sprayed a little amount of her favorite perfume on herself. She slipped on her shoes and quickly left the room.  
  
As she walked down the gloomy corridors of the castle, some of the servants eyed her curiously, and others complimented her for her beauty. She smiled and thanked them for their compliments and continued walking down the corridors. She noticed Lirin smiling and running towards her.  
  
"Yaone-chan! Yaone-chan!"  
  
"What is it, Lirin-sama?"  
  
"Why are you dressed like that? You look pretty."  
  
Yaone smiled and said, "I have to go somewhere, Lirin-sama."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To a restaurant, somewhere in town."  
  
"Restaurant?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take me with you!"  
  
"I can't do that, Lirin-sama. I have to meet Kougaiji-sama there."  
  
"You're going out on a date, aren't you?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Don't worry. Since you're going out on a date tonight, I won't bother you. Bye!"  
  
Lirin playfully ran around the corridors, leaving Yaone behind. Yaone sighed and went on her way.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Yaone slipped on her limiter and walked around the town, looking for the flower shop. She approached a little boy, who was sitting on one of the benches.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the flower shop is?"  
  
"Turn right when you get to that corner and go straight. Turn left when you get to another corner and you'll find it there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Yaone smiled as she followed the little boy's directions. She smiled again as she saw the flower shop, decorated with different flowers of different colors, shapes and sizes. She exhaled deeply and walked inside the restaurant. She blushed as she saw Kougaiji sitting at one corner. Yaone walked towards him and lightly tapped his shoulder. Kougaiji faced her. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it. Please sit down."  
  
Kougaiji pulled out a chair for Yaone and gently pushed it back once Yaone sat down. Kougaiji noticed Yaone's nervous face. He sat down across her and asked,  
  
"Are you nervous, Yaone?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
Kougaiji smiled and called for the waiter. He ordered some wine and food. He looked at Yaone and asked,  
  
"What would you like, Yaone?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Kougaiji ordered the same thing he ordered for himself. They both sat in silence until Yaone spoke.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come here, Kougaiji-sama?"  
  
"For no particular reason."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well..... I'll tell you the real reason later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Soon, the waiter arrived, carrying a bottle of wine and some food on a tray. He carefully placed the food on the table and poured some wine into two wineglasses. When the waiter left, they both ate in silence.  
  
Kougaiji and Yaone walked out of the restaurant as soon as Kougaiji finished paying for the food and wine. They walked around town for a while and stopped on a beautiful bridge in the middle of the lake. They looked up and gazed at stars, twinkling up in the sky. Kougaiji saw Yaone's hand, resting on the handrail. He carefully placed her hand in his. Yaone blushed, but didn't move.  
  
"Yaone?"  
  
"Yes, Kougaiji-sama?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yaone blushed and frowned. "Why did you pick me, of all people? I'm not a princess, I'm not beautiful, and I'm just your subordinate."  
  
"I don't care if you're not a princess, and to me, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And I don't care if you're just my subordinate. I love you, Yaone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you too, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Kougaiji wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her under the moonlight. She responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kougaiji pulled her body closer to his and tilted his head to one side to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss and caressed her cheek. He smiled and said,  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Yes, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
They both walked out of town, heading home hand in hand. Yaone wrapped her arms around Kougaiji's waist as they got on Hiryu. Hiryu soon flew up into the sky, and flew away into the night.  
  
***  
  
I hope you liked it. Please read and review my other fics. Please review this fic too. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
